Râmnicu Vâlcea
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Râmnicu Vâlcea| | official_name=Râmnicu Vâlcea| image_map=Ramnicu_Valcea_in_Romania.png| image_shield=coa_rmvalcea_ro.jpg| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Vâlcea| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=County capital|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Mircia Gutău| | leader_party=Democratic Party| area_total_km2=89.5| population_as_of=2002| population_total=107726| |population_blank1=111497|population_blank1_title=July 1, 2004|population_footnotes=National Institute of Statistics, Population of counties, municipalities and towns, July 1, 2004| population_density_km2=1203|latd=45|latm=6|lats=17|latNS=N|longd=24|longm=22|longs=32|longEW=E|| website=http://www.primariavl.ro/| }} Râmnicu Vâlcea (also spelled Rîmnicu Vîlcea, pronunciation in Romanian: ) (population: 107,726) is the capital city of Vâlcea County, Romania (in the historical province of Oltenia). Geography and climate Râmnicu Vâlcea is situated in the central-south area of Romania. Set at the foothills of the Southern Carpathians, the city is located at about 12 km from the Căpăţânii Mountains, 17 km from the Cozia Mountains and about 40 km from the Făgăraş and Lotrului Mountains. The southern limit of Râmnicu Vâlcea is formed by the Getic Plateau and the Oltului Valley. The Olt River crosses the town of Râmnicu Vâlcea as well as the E81 road of European interest and one of the main national railway routes. The climate of Râmnicu Vâlcea is temperate-continental with average temperatures of 10 to 11° C. The multi-annual average of rainfall is around 700 to 800 l/mp, and there are about 90 to 100 days of hard frost annually. History The area has been inhabited since Dacian and Roman times, and was the site of a castrum. A new fortress was built on the location during the Middle Ages. Râmnicu Vâlcea was first attested during the rule of Prince Mircea cel Bătrân, as "the princely town of Râmnic" (September 4, 1388), and confirmed as the seat of a Vâlcea County during the same period (January 8, 1392). The town seal dates to 1505. Cetăţuia, the actual fortress, served as the residence of Oltenian Bans and, from 1504, of Orthodox bishops; in 1543, Prince Radu de la Afumaţi was killed in Cetăţuia by a boyar conspiracy. During the rules of Matei Basarab and Constantin Brâncoveanu, it became an important cultural center. It was here where the first paper mill and printing press in Romania were built (see Anthim the Iberian). The city was heavily damaged during the Habsburg takeover of Oltenia between 1718 and 1739, and its purpose was again reduced to that of a fortress. During the Wallachian Revolution, on July 29, 1848, Deşteaptă-te, române! (the current national anthem of Romania), with lyrics written by Andrei Mureşanu and music probably composed by Anton Pann (whose memorial house lies in the center of the town), was sung for the first time in Râmnicu Vâlcea. Gheorghe Magheru gathered his military force in Râureni, now part of the city, in an attempt to face the anti-revolutionary forces of Imperial Russia and the Ottoman Empire. In the 1980s, the city was completely rebuilt in a style combining Socialist realism with local vernacular architecture. Solar eclipse of August 11, 1999 paper made for the 1999 total eclipse of the sun, showing the eclipse path over the nation map.]] Râmnicu Vâlcea ( ) was the center and pick point of the path of total darkness of the 1999 Solar Eclipse at noon of August 11. Natives *Eugen Angelescu *Ion Emanuel Florescu *Victoraş Iacob *Gabriel Liiceanu *Nicolae Manolescu *Marian-Jean Marinescu *Alexandru Papadopol *Simona Pătruleasa *Dem Rădulescu Notes